Be Mine for Christmas YGO version (Completed)
by RedMoonAlchemist
Summary: This is the completed version of the one-shot I published during Christmas and yes there is the lemon as my readers requested. So please R&R and enjoy.


**Be Mine For Christmas YGO version**

**RMA~Hey guys I got a holiday themed one-shot for you. This was originally a short story I made up that contained a Christmas song that I wrote. (You can find the song on my tumblr) I decided that you guys deserved a YGO version of the short story. Well the ending I changed for this one shot as the short story deals with teenagers of like 17, Anzu & Atem are like 19 & 20 in this.**

**If you are confused on how to read the song it is a duet. Anzu sings the first line, then Atem. A part of the chorus is both singing. If you are going why the hell are they randomly singing just go with it and enjoy the song I wrote it took me a while to make that sound right. Um if you need a melody to go with the only song I can think of that kinda goes with the music I wrote is the song Long Ago by Adam Saddler from the movie Eight Crazy Nights.**

* * *

**I kept the old stuff on top in case this is the first time someone is reading this. But as for you returning readers please avert your eyes in this spot.**

**New Author comments here: So I'm back, sorry for the wait on this I was busy again and completing this one-shot took longer than expected. Here is your lemon you little perverts so if that is all you came for it is toward the end just scan for it. (Just kidding I don't consider you perverts even though technically everyone kinda is one but I love you guys too much so I mean no form of insult lol) **

**I must say writing the lemon took a while as I wanted to get it just right. Please note that I like to write these things with a little realism. None of this weird out of place nonsense. I know not everyone has experience and I'm not saying I'm any expert myself as that is my personal business, but I wanted the situation to be portrayed in a way real people can relate to. If anyone wants advice I say if you have any experience use it to help you, do research (aka look at other lemons or just google random stuff), or ask yourself the question if I was going to 'do' this person how would it actually go. I can't believe I'm even giving ****advice on this stuff but hey if it helps a fellow writer out than so be it.**

** Anyway the story is the same it is just the completed version as I said before the last one that you got for Xmas was rushed due to limited time. So because this is the full version as well as rated M, I greatly advise you read the whole thing over. Main differences are a few added details, there is a conversation between Atem and Anzu when they are skating, the lemon as my reviewers requested, and because I'm a nice person I put something else that was a popular topic in the reviews and is my little surprise so if you wanna know what it is please read. That is about it from me, as I will now shut up. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other references, but I do own the song in this story.**

* * *

Sighing from exhaustion the nineteen-year-old brunette relaxed from her tight pose, unwinding her feet to a regular stance. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat from her rigorous dance class. Anzu Mazaki was finally heading for her dreams. Well not entirely, as when arriving to New York City, life on Broadway seemed a little too much for the newcomer, so she decided to train to become a dance instructor instead. She figured she needed a break from all the craziness of saving the world for four years straight; fours years standing side by side with him; Atem, the love of her life. A year had past and Anzu felt her feelings for the man had finally passed on with the sands of time. This was the first time she even thought about the subject in several months. She was so busy with college and dance classes that she rarely had time to ponder on the issue. Tossing away the thought she strolled to the changing room, as it was time to leave for Christmas vacation. After a short time the brunette exited the changing room in her winter attire of dark jeans, knee high boots, and an elegant pea coat. Before leaving the building she checked her phone.

On the screen was written:

/"Meet me at Rockefeller Center at 4:30 sharp. I will be waiting by the alley of angels under the great tree of lights. I have missed you greatly Anzu."/

Blinking her sapphire eyes to make sure she read the text message correctly, but no matter how she looked at it, the message was the same. Glancing over to the message's source, the number was unknown to her. Anzu knew all too well that meeting up with a random stranger usually spelt trouble but something about this message made her curious. Her eyes darted to the time on her phone. It was only 12:30 but she had been up since 6:00 this morning. She figured she had plenty of time to go home and take a shower. Then she planned on calling Yugi, see if he recognized the number.

Two hours later - 2:30

Slipping out of her shower in her blue bathrobe, Anzu walked around her studio apartment in search of her phone. Finding it in her jacket pocket, she speed dialed Yugi. She was lucky her friend was staying with Rebecca for Christmas in California so she didn't have to worry about a 12 hour time difference. The two made a good couple, even if it took Yugi a few years to finally grow genuine affection for the girl. The dial tone rang for what seemed like forever, before someone picked up.

"Hello, Rebecca Hopkins speaking!" An obnoxious voice pierced the dancer's ears. Certainly not the person she was hoping for…

Anzu heard a soft laugh in the background, she was sure that it was Yugi. "Um is Yugi available?"

Another giggle, this time from Rebecca. "Sure give us, I mean give my Yugi-poo a minute."

Anzu sweat-dropped praying she didn't catch those two doing anything well, naughty per-say. She wasn't sure if the two were sexually active and she certainly did not want to be the one to find out if they were. Anzu just couldn't picture it either.

Finally Yugi was on the line. "Hey Anzu what's up?" Boy did he sound really happy.

"Nothing much, but uh…I got a text message from someone and I was wondering if you recognized the number."

In California, Yugi was laying on Rebecca's bed in the Christmas styled pajamas his girlfriend gave him. Rebecca was cuddled up in his arms, also in pajamas and to Yugi's luck flattering ones at that. His chin was atop of the blonde's head as he rubbed her back gently. He wasn't paying much to the actually message Anzu was telling him as his mind was focused on his girlfriend. But then she mentioned the unknown number. Listening closely to the digits Anzu told him, a smile twisted his lips. He did recognize the number and he was glad everything was going as planned. Especially after four months of scheduling everything.

"Yeah I know the number, it is a very close friend of mine and I say you meet up with him." Yugi continued smiling.

Anzu could tell her friend was up to something just by the tone of his voice. "Yugi are you trying to set me up with some random guy? You know how I felt when Joey had me go on a blind date with of one guys he met at a tournament."

The Duel King laughed lightly. "Don't worry Anzu, I'm certain you will enjoy his company. After all you haven't seen him in over a year." He then hung up the phone. Yugi's violet pupils averted to Rebecca. A slight smirk emerging. "Now where were we?"

Back in Manhattan, Anzu's eyes widen, not so much from the hang up, but from the last thing Yugi told her. 'Someone I haven't seen in a year…' She thought deeply.

"No it can't be, he can't be here…could he?" She whispered to herself.

Looking at the time on her phone she rushed to her small bedroom to change into something appropriate for her 'meeting'. Rummaging through her tiny closet, she tried to find the perfect outfit. She wasn't a hundred percent sure if her assumption was correct, but her heart told her other wise. After placing her best pair of blue jeans on her bed, there was no way she was wearing a skirt in this freezing weather, Anzu realized that she was treating this situation strangely. Why was she all hyped up? Well, yeah she missed him as anyone else would and was excited to see her dear friend, but why be worried about what she was wearing? Instead of stopping her ridiculous search, she continued making her outfit. A purple fleece sweater and furred cuffed black boots finished her look. Slipping on her pea coat and grabbing her purse she rushed out of her apartment to the nearest subway station.

The train was the fastest way to Rockefeller. Anzu didn't care if she was a little early, as she certainly didn't want to be late. However, arriving at the subway station proved her assumption of a quick and easy ride to Rockefeller wrong. Over a hundred people were squeezing in ever nook and cranny of the station all waiting for various trains. Just her luck half of the crowd were pushing and shoving through the small amount of space in the train she was waiting for. Anzu was able to catch her train, but she was being crushed by the massive crowd and the man smelling like he had not taken a shower in over a week wasn't helping the situation. Arriving at the next stop as she had enough of the subway madness, Anzu decided to take a taxi. It was another big mistake. The Christmas Eve traffic was ridiculous and she wondered if it would have been quicker to walk to the place. By the time she arrived it was 4:00, she had enough time to get something to eat. Starbucks on one end and Dunken Donuts on the other, well she hated Starbuck's coffee so D&D it is. To her luck only a handful of people were in the coffee shop. A breakfast sandwich and a hot cup of coffee wasn't enough to calm her nerves. She tapped her smart phone's screen to check the time again. It was now 4:20. Leaving the coffee shop, she walked briskly to the alley behind the giant Christmas tree. As the text described this was an alley of angels. Gazing upon the area the beautifully craved statues calmed her spirits slightly, but not as much as she hoped. Anzu's heart was still going a mile a minute. Her nervous breaths could easily be seen as puffs of white in the cold winter air. Finally she was there, it was 4:30 sharp and she was where the guy wanted her. But where was the guy? Looking in all directions, he was nowhere to be seen but right when she was about to turn heal and leave, a deep baritone voice called out to her.

"I'm glad you could make it Anzu." He emerged from behind one of the statues.

She turned her body to face the man, her eyes practically bugged out her head. There he was with his wild spikey tri-colored hair, his tan complex, crimson eyes, and his regal presence. Atem has returned to this world. Without speaking a word or giving a thought, her legs ran to him, arms open wide, and then she jumped on him, giving a warm hug. He held her weight and encircled his arms around her in return to her embrace. She wept in his shoulder in joy of seeing her long lost friend once more. She was glad the pharaoh was now taller than her or else this really would have made him uncomfortable. Feeling like the embrace was getting awkward, she removed her body from his. Anzu's eyes darted over his form observing everything about him. Of course he was dressed in his usual leather attire. His motor styled jacket had a fur collar, which she wondered if it was real. Instead of leather pants he wore thick jeans and his usual studded boots to compensate for the cold weather. Leather gloves covered his hands, no surprise there. He always had this particular taste in fashion. But by Ra he looked so damned good in it.

"You alright Anzu? You seem flushed about something." Atem broke the silence between them.

She shook her head slightly, smiling. "Oh I'm just surprised to see you again, as we all thought you were never coming back."

Atem smiled. "I thought the same thing until well I asked for another chance at life as my time on Earth was short to begin with. So here I am."

"That brings up another question, why here and now?"

The Egyptian scratched the back of his head, a light blush warming his tanned cheeks. "Well as far as timing I was busy for a while and I figured I'd wait till the holiday season to see you since you would be on break. And location, well I rented us skates to go on the ice. As that is what this place is famous for."

Anzu was surprised. "You were able to pay for that?"

He chuckled. "I used to be a king so the wealth was inherited into this life as well. Now will you join me? You never got to know who I really am and I want you to find out and what better way than when we are enjoying this wonderful atmosphere." He held out a strong hand.

She placed her hand in his. "Of course I would love to skate."

They walked to the famed skating rink and to their surprise the place wasn't as crowded as usually. Grabbing their skates Atem and Anzu made their way onto the ice. Being a dancer skating came naturally for Anzu, and she figured she would have to teach Atem the skill. But she was proven wrong when he entered the rink without a single trouble. His balance was perfect and he moved gracefully as if it was as easy as walking.

"Surprised I know how to skate?" The king inquired.

Anzu smiled. "A little but you have a lot of talents so I guess I can't be too surprised."

Atem swirled around her and place an arm around her waist, having her glide on the ice with him.

"So Yugi told me you are embracing your career. How has that been going?"

She smiled as she loved to talk about her dreams especially when they were coming true. "Well I'm not going to be on Broadway so I'm training to be a dance instructor."

Atem tilted his head. "I thought you wanted to be on a theater stage?"

She paused when making a turn on the curve of the rink. "Well, I did but after saving the world so many times, I was tired of always being on a tight schedule or traveling everywhere. I mean a show every night, that is just insane. So I figured why not help someone else in the field I love. So I still get to dance everyday but I also get to help people either pursuing their dreams or allow them just to enjoy dancing. Besides if I'm working part time and I wanted to audition for a small play I could always have that option on the side."

The pharaoh nodded listening closely. He flashed her a charming smile. "I'm glad you are living out your dreams and that you have made options available for yourself."

"Well, enough about me. How about yourself, why the leave from literal paradise?"

Atem chuckled lightly. "It was beautiful there but something about it still felt empty to me. I missed the people I shared so many adventures with and I had made such a connection was some of you that being away from you was nothing but heartache."

Anzu blushed lightly as she thought it was sweet that Atem came back to see be with his friends. But she didn't realize he was choosing his words careful. As the 'you' in his last statement was certainly not intended to be plural. A crimson eyed gaze settled on her graceful form. He loved just looking at the woman move. Something about every motion she made captivated him.

The dancer decided to break the silence. "So how has adopting to the modern world been. You know with your own body and all."

He shook his head to stop his staring. "It has been interesting to say the least. Yugi had me spend several days just catching up with pop culture. One of those days he had me browsing iTunes just to figure out if I liked any kinds of music."

Anzu laughed imagining what Yugi put Atem through, especially with listening to modern music. "Did you find anything you liked?"

"A lot of it is just catchy party music but there were quite a few artists that caught my ear. One of my favorites was a man by the name of Elton John. I especially liked this one song..." He tapped his chin trying to remember the name but the title never came up. "Damn it I can't seem to remember the name."

"I like the artist too so maybe I can help you out. Do you remember how the song went?"

Atem nodded as the song always reminded him of Anzu. "Yeah it went something like this." He paused to clear his throat. "Blue jean baby... L.A. lady... seamstress for the band... Pretty eyed... pirate smile... you'll marry a music man... Ballerina, you must have seen her...dancing in the sand... And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand..."

Anzu listened in complete awe. She knew what the song was but she was shocked to hear Atem have such a beautiful singing voice. Not only that but it felt as if the words of the song were just for her; an entrapment into his charming aura. What else could the man do? "Holy shit Atem I didn't know you could sing."

A light blush dusted his tan cheeks at the compliment. "Uh, thanks." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

She laughed at his expression. "By the way yes I love that song. It's called Tiny Dancer. I always loved it since I heard it one day on the radio. It seemed to..." She couldn't find the right words.

"It suits you very well Anzu. As you fit that tiny dancer described in those lyrics...especially with those beautiful eyes of yours."

Anzu was so enchanted in Atem's words that she became distracted and tripped on her own foot. Stumbling forward she squealed thinking she would fall. However, strong arms grabbed her waist and slide the two against the back wall of the rink, directly underneath the enormous tree. Atem grunted lightly when his back hit the wall combined with the force of pulling Anzu up against him. She looked up to examine the tree above, but noticed a particular ornament hanging on rink's wall and she began to laugh. As if to make the moment just right a light dusting of snow started to fall from the white sky. Atem joined in laughter thinking she was laughing at herself for almost tripping or the sudden snowfall, but stopped when she looked up once more.

"What are you looking at Anzu?"

Her face was flushed and she wondered if the object was professionally placed there or someone was pulling a prank on the tourists. Atem's glaze met where Anzu's was focused on and he saw the green leafed object with red and white berries. He looked perplexed, as he still wasn't completely used to the whole idea of Christmas and other modern day customs. Anzu noticed his confused features.

"Do you know what that is?" She questioned him.

Atem looked back at her. "Nope."

She flushed even more. "Well, it is a mistletoe. When two people, usually a single guy and single girl, are caught underneath it, they kiss. It's an old tradition."

Atem nodded. "Are you single?" He asked bluntly.

"Um, yes why do you…" She was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"As you know I am a man of tradition and I will uphold to this holiday custom."

Even though his eyes were only half-lidded, Atem careful looked over every feature on her. The falling snowflakes decorated her brown locks. Atem leaned forward slightly, his hot breath brushing her face until his soft lips clashed with her own. He caressed them softly with hers, and she couldn't help but return the kiss. A small groan escaped his throat as he deepened the embrace, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced for a moment before the two realized this was getting much too intimate, at least for Anzu. She pulled apart from him, not knowing what just happened. Atem figured he might have gone too far with his actions.

"Anzu look I need to tell you something…"

"Whatever it is can wait, I need to go home. I need some time to think…" She skated off toward the exit.

"Anzu wait!" Atem went after the woman.

By the time he reached the exit, it was too late she already heading out of the area. He wasn't going to let her out of his sights; he had to complete his personal mission. Tracing her every step even as far as taking the same train, he followed Anzu all the way back to the block of her apartment. Damned if the girl walked pretty darn fast too. He took care to make sure she didn't notice him so he let her enter her home. Climbing a couple of steps of the apartment building, he stopped himself.

"I should gave her some space, at least for this evening." Atem sighed deeply and retreated to a bench across the street. He legs were killing him from trying to keep up with the woman.

He sat on an ice-cold bench after removing the light coating of snow, but the temperature of the seat didn't bother him. All he could think about was Anzu. She was one of the reasons he came back to this world. He had grown interested in her, and after parting from her, he fell in love with the dancer. All he wanted from tonight was to show her his affections.

"I should have asked her permission, but no I just had to rush it. I'm such an idiot." He ran his hands through his unruly mane.

Meanwhile Anzu had locked herself in her room, scrunched up on her bed, not knowing what to think about what had just occurred. Whether it was meant to be or not, she did not know. The atmosphere seemed to fill itself with a gentle melody. Anzu inhaled and left out what was going on in her heart in tune with the sudden melody of night…

**"This Christmas Eve, I'm so confused"**

Atem felt in tuned with the melody as well, joining in with his sweet sounding deep voice.

**"Your face looked so bemused"**

Anzu held her knees tightly to her chest.

**"What is happening to me?"**

Atem closed his eyes. Feeling the melody go between them exchanging each line.

**"My love for you, I'd wish you see"**

Anzu faced the window as if knowing he was out there singing with her, she too closed her eyes, letting the rest of the song flow.

**"I can't get my mind off that kiss"**

His lips were so soft.

**"Oh, how that moment was pure bliss"**

He adored the sensation of that kiss.

**"Was there romance in the winter air?"**

**"You looked cute with snowflakes in your hair"**

Here they call out in unison.

**"Was it just because of that mistletoe?**

**Or could it be so…**

**It was like magic underneath that decorated pine"**

Anzu wondered if her feeling for the man outside were returning.

**"Could you…"**

Atem knew all too well how he felt.

**"Oh, would you…"**

**"Be mine for Christmas"**

**"Oh could you be"**

She always loved his smile, especially now that he did it more often.

**"You flashed me a warm smile"**

He found it hard simply sitting on the bench, as he desired to march up to Anzu's apartment and spill out his feelings for her.

**"My heart can no longer be in denial"**

Atem's newfound persona was so charming.

**"Like sugar you are sweet"**

He really didn't want to wait till morning.

**"I can't wait till next we meet"**

Anzu finally started to realize how she truly felt for him. Those feelings thought lost might be resurfacing.

**"I think that I'm in love"**

**"Oh come to me my darling dove"**

**"Was there romance in the winter air?"**

**"You looked cute with snowflakes in your hair"**

**"Was it just because of that mistletoe?**

**Or could it be so…**

**It was like magic underneath that decorated pine"**

**"Could you…"**

**"Oh, would you…"**

**"Be mine for Christmas"**

**"Oh could you be"**

Skating with the pharaoh was so enchanting.

**"I'm glad I met you on the ice"**

He missed the feel of her gentle hands.

**"Your hand in mine will suffice"**

Atem was always Anzu's light, and vice versa.

**"In the dark you are my light"**

**"Like a star, you shine so bright"**

Anzu realized what was important this holiday season.

**"This Christmas you're all I ask for"**

Atem couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her in his arms now.

**"With every second I want your love more and more"**

**"Was there romance in the winter air?"**

**"You looked cute with snowflakes in your hair"**

**"Was it because of that mistletoe?**

**Or could it be so…**

**It was like magic underneath that decorated pine"**

**"Could you…"**

**"Oh would you…"**

**"Be mine for Christmas"**

Both stood up from their positions and were ready to take action.

**"Oh can you please!**

**Be Mine For Christmas"**

Atem removed his phone from his pocket. He dialed Anzu's number like he was going to die if he didn't do it in less than a second. He paced back and forth waiting for the dial tone to stop, and then finally she answered.

"Anzu I'm outside what is your apartment number?" He didn't even bother to let her say anything.

"It's 24…" She heard him quickly say something and then hang up. Figuring he was on his way to her, she started moving some things around so the place didn't look like a total mess. Within a few minutes, there was a knocking on her door. After quickly fixing her hair, she rushed to answer the door and as expected Atem was standing right in front of her. His face was flushed and Anzu figured that it wasn't because of the cold winter air. Those crimson pools displayed it all. His breath was also heavy, he certainly had something to tell her.

Sighing to calm his breath. "Look Anzu I know what happened early may have been confusing and rushed but I seriously have something to tell. If you would let me into your home of course."

Anzu had an idea what this was about. "Come in then. Are you hungry? I have some easy make ramen."

"Some food might help calm my nerves so yes it would be much appreciated." Atem flashed a charming smile.

Chuckling to herself, she led Atem into her small kitchen. The man could eat as the king went through 3 packs of ramen.

"Thank you for the meal Anzu. Now as I cannot stall this any longer I must get straight to the point." He got up from his seat and walked into her bedroom.

Anzu was surprised he entered her room without even asking. "You couldn't bother to ask first?"

"I deeply apologize Anzu but I need to do this in a closed environment. No distractions." Atem's eyes showed sincerity.

"Oh then I understand." She entered her room and closed the door before sitting on her bed. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

Atem remained standing. "I love you."

Well, that escalated quickly. Anzu blinked. "Wait what? Did you just say…"

"That I love you. Yes I did. I know you might expect some fancy speech or round about way of saying this but I felt straight up telling you has more meaning." He cupped her face with his hands. "I just want to tell you how I feel."

"I…I don't know what to say." Anzu's face was heating up, earning a chuckle from Atem.

"It is alright Yugi told me everything, that you had the same feelings for me." He clashed his lips over her in a passionate kiss.

Anzu squealed at the sudden kiss. It felt as if a pleasurable fire ran throughout her body. Her arms encircled around his neck, but he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong Atem? Why did you stop?" It was obvious she was riled up from Atem's embrace.

His voice was now husky. "I want to hear you say it. If anything think of it as a Christmas gift to each other."

Anzu knew exactly what he was talking about. "I love you too, my king."

Atem smiled brightly. "Now for your present." He leaned in claiming her mouth once more.

Deepening the kiss, he leaned Anzu back until she was lying fully on her bed. Removing his shoes, he climbed on top of her and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. With each button his toned chest became more and more exposed. With the last button done, he slowly slid off the clothing and threw the shirt on the floor. Anzu stared at his perfect body of rock hard abs, solid chest, and bulging biceps. He was everything she dreamed of in a real man. Atem noticed her expression.

"You like what you see?" He smirked.

Anzu tugged Atem back down to her level. "Hell yes, now shut up and just keep going." She inclined her face continuing with their rough kissing.

The pharaoh slid his strong hands under Anzu's sweater only to find another layer of clothing. He paused his lips and grunted in frustration. He wanted the goods underneath right away. He tugged at the clothing lightly like a child and looked up with what Anzu thought were the most adorable eyes Atem could muster up. She giggled knowing what he wanted. Fair was fair after all. Grabbing both the sweater and the tank top, Anzu peeled off the clothing with ease. Revealing a lacy black bra, Atem's hand reached for the back. His fingertips searched for the small buckle that wasn't present. Anzu laughed at his attempts and gently pushed him away. His crimson pools resembled that of a curious youngster. Laughing again at his cute expression, she moved her right hand to the front of her bra.

"It's a front clip babe." She gave a sexy smile.

Crooking a finger she unclipped the undergarment and slowly slide off the fabric. Finally dropping the object to the floor she shook her torso enticingly. Atem's eyes widen as he practically salivated. It was as if he was staring at forbidden fruit for the first time. He quickly dipped his head to her breast, slowly caressing his lips over the sensitive skin. Not to leave the other breast unattended he moved his hand to the other free breast and massaged the area gently. Swirling his tongue over her hardening nipple and pitching the other caused Anzu to moan lightly. She started to run her fingers through his unruly hair and guided his head over her breast to all her sweet spots. Atem switched breasts and continued his sensual caress with his free hand traveling down Anzu's body. Reaching the small of her back he traced circles with his long fingers before retreating to the front of her body. He moved away from Anzu's bosom to capture her lips and grasped her hips. Pushing gently gave Anzu the hint that he wanted her to lay back on the bed.

His fingers curled around the belt loops of her pants. With one hand unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans, the other hand began tugging the clothing down gently. The other hand joined in the tugging to make sure both jean and panty were removed in one motion. Tossing the last of her clothing on the floor Atem observed her naked form. Licking his lips, Atem crawled on top of Anzu. She took the liberty to start working on his pants. She managed to unzip them and tug both pant and boxers down past his butt, however, the ache in his groin was too much. He dipped his head to lock lips once more and began grinding his throbbing erection along Anzu's sex. The erotic sensation shot throughout her body, moistening her core with every teasing grind. He desperately wanted nothing more than to enter her body but he wanted to tease Anzu, prologuing her pleasure. His hardened cock would slide along her moist opening slowly and greatly simulated her sensitive numb. Feeling devious he moved his right hand down her body and slid a long finger into her folds. Anzu squealed into Atem's mouth with ecstasy running all throughout her body. She bucked her hips up slightly with every motion he made. Sliding in another finger Atem quickened his pace, thrusting his hand in and out until Anzu reached her first peak of the night. Released from Atem's lips, she moaned loudly at the over powering white bliss clouding her being. He felt her whole body shudder, making his ego grow only larger. She was his to have tonight. But before making it so the king noticed the large amount of her hot juices all over his hand. He didn't want to be rude and wipe his hand over his lady of the evening's soft sheets. So he let Anzu regain her composure from the dizzying orgasm. From just entering her with his hand he could easily tell this was her first time. He left for the bathroom aftering whispering in her ear that he would be right back.

Anzu finally regained some of her cognitive thought after Atem left. She propped herself up slightly to gaze at the mess of clothes on the floor. Her eyes averted to her naked form. Blushing slightly she couldn't believe what she and Atem were about to do. Then it dawned on her. She didn't recall having any forms of protection. Well, she was on the pill but she had forgotten to take it this morning. Anzu did not have nearly enough time or money for a baby if something went wrong.

"I'm back Anzu." Atem leaned against the door. His still erect member exposed from his pants.

"Wow..." Anzu murmured under her breath.

Her eyes unmoved from his manhood. She didn't get the chance to observe the organ before. Now she couldn't help but admire his size. It was just right. Just above average and robust. And he missing something?

"See something you like my dear?" Atem raised his brow.

Anzu giggled. "Yes, and I didn't know you were circumcised."

He laughed while walking back to the bed. "Well, it was something all Egyptian boys had done. Now where were we?"

"Getting you naked...it's not far that you still have your pants on." Anzu made a playful pouty face.

The king smirked and did as his woman requested. Before letting the clothing leave his body he pulled out a plastic covered object.

"Do we need protection?" Atem inquired.

Anzu sighed in relief. "Yes, thank you."

He nodded understanding this was not the time to be making little ones. Well, not yet anyway. He slid on the latex over his member and continued removing his pants and boxers. After kicking away the last of his clothing, Atem climbed on top of Anzu and gazed all over her bare body.

"You are so beautiful, Anzu." His voice was gentle and husky.

Anzu smiled brightly. "And are you incredibly gorgeous."

The handsome Egyptian smirked as he lowered his hips, angling himself for penetration. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, my king." Anzu encircled her legs around his hips lowering him even further. His cock just touching her entrance, the sudden feeling of heat from her sex making his body shudder. "Now more than ever..."

With that he clashed lips with her and thrusted inside her. If it wasn't for the kiss she would have squealed loudly. Being a flexible dancer the sudden intercourse wasn't really painful but just uncomfortable. He was fairly large after all. Atem started motioning his lips to distract Anzu from her discomfort. After about a few minutes, a white bliss surged up and down her body. It was pleasure she couldn't dream of. Atem felt her hips writhe under him and he slowing began his mounts. The slow pace was actually difficult for him to maintain. The last time he had laid with a woman was three thousand years ago with one of his dancers. He smiled realizing he had a thing for dancers. But the feeling of being inside the woman he loved so dearly made it difficult to control his movements. With every thrust a pleasured groan escaped his throat. Anzu on the other hand was trying to hold back from screaming. The last thing she wanted was the whole neighborhood to hear her. The man was not just going in and out, but also making circular motions and angle his hips to hit her sweet spot. She had enough of being gentle.

"Harder...faster..." She commanded in a breathless voice.

Atem mentally thanked Ra. "With pleasure..."

He bucked his hips as fast as he could. Anzu gripped his back tightly, digging her nails into his skin. Propping himself up, Atem grabbed Anzu's hips as he continued his powerful thrusts. Sweat coated both of their bodies in the presence of their combined heat. Anzu grasped the sheets of her bed until her knuckles turned white. The climbing pleasure in both of their cores were starting to rising to their peaks. Leaning back down to Anzu's level, Atem somehow managed to slam into her with even more force. To his surprise Anzu's moans of ecstasy proved that she was enjoying his roughness greatly. Smirking at this, he continued making her bed creak loudly. Something else boosting his ego. She tried matching his rhythm by writhing her hips against his. They maintained this for a few more minutes before both reached their climax. Her walls clasped his member in an ironclad grip and sent Atem over the edge. With one last simultaneous moan they basked in their state of complete euphoria. Before he was about to collapse, Atem pulled out and rolled off of Anzu's body. Plopping right next to the woman he immediately threw out the spent condom into her trash near the bed. He tried to wrap his arms around her form, however, she pushed him away.

"Do you have another condom?" Anzu inquired, drawing patterns on his toned chest with her finger.

Atem raised his brow. "Yeah, Yugi bought me a whole pack before I left to find you. He thought I might need it in case something like this happened, but it's in my inside jacket pocket..."

Anzu left the bed before he could finish his statement. Though he had to admit watching the naked woman running off was very pleasant on the eyes. He particularly liked the way her butt jiggled. Hey, he was man after all. When she returned, with the small box in her possession of course, she had a devious smile plastered on her face. It was obvious she wanted more. Atem certainly didn't mind that especially when she jumped on his lap.

Pulling out another condom, Anzu whispered in Atem's ear. "My turn."

With that said the couple was in for a long night. In their lovemaking they discovered what they really wanted all this time was the experience they now had with each other. It being the holiday season only made the moment so much more romantic and memorable. The clock struck twelve it was officially Christmas night. The couple lying exhausted from their activities huddled in each other's arms. Atem kissed Anzu's forehead.

"Merry Christmas Anzu."

Anzu closed her eyes tightening her hold on her lover. "Merry Christmas to you Atem. Your present was amazing by the way. I didn't know you had such talent in making a woman happy."

"Only for you my dear." Looking back at Anzu, he noticed she was now fast asleep. Smiling he joined her in a blissful sleep.

A bright light pierced the room, awakening Anzu from her sleep. Blinking her eyes to obtain clear vision see found Atem sitting at the foot of her bed looking for something in his pants. He was only wearing boxers and she was still fully nude. The memory of that night rushed to her mind's eye. Smiling she decided to break the silence.

"Morning Atem" She held the blanket to herself covering her breasts.

Atem turned around to see Anzu still smiling. "Good morning to you too love. You sleep well?"

She blushed at seeing his sculpted body. "Yes, the best sleep I've had in a while actually." Her eyes moved to Atem's hand as it was clutched. "Watcha got there?"

The king blushed slightly as well. "Well, I didn't really get you anything for Christmas so last night was my main present. But this isn't really a present it is more of..." He really didn't know what to say as he wondered if it was too early to ask in modern culture. But he figured that he had nothing to lose and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "This is more of a symbol of my love to you."

The light bulb went off as he unraveled his hand and the corner of a velvet box was shown. "Oh my gosh, Atem, you are really going to ask me?"

"Ask for the presence of your life in mine? Yes, Anzu Mazaki I am asking for you to be my queen." He crawled over to her side on the bed and was bent on one knee. "I know in modern times a couple usually waits longer into the relationship. But in my culture it is custom for a king to find his match whenever he can. So will you marry me?"

A tear of joy slide down Anzu's face as she practically jumped on Atem in a warm hug. "Yes, I will!"

The two engaged in a passionate kiss that rivaled all others exchanged before. Breaking the kiss their foreheads touched as they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Every king needed a queen, and what better time to start their new life together then the season of joy and celebration.

* * *

**So you guys got your proposal, hope you liked it. And I really hope you liked the lemon. Well, not much to say here so PLEASE leave a REVIEW and tell me your opinions. Thank you for those who reviewed the last story and for coming back to read this one. See ya! =)**


End file.
